


Bywało lepiej

by Pluszak



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Humor, Johnny is a dramatic angsty bitch, POV Alternating, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Temperance Ending (Cyberunk 2077), Temporary Character Death
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluszak/pseuds/Pluszak
Summary: Uliczny punk V posiadał z gruntu pogodną naturę i dużo sympatii dla każdego. Miał też naprawdę niezłe ciało i przez pewien czas gadający do niego nowotwór w mózgu.Johnny zaś był negatywny, nie miał ciała od długiego czasu i z natury był raczej dupkiem. No i on był tym nowotworem.To jest historia o tym, co stało się dalej.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Rodział 1: Wprowadzenia

**Author's Note:**

> NISKO LATAJĄCE SPOJLERY DO JEDNEGO Z ZAKOŃCZEŃ.
> 
> Bardzo szybko po tym jak zrobiłam swoją postać w Cyberpunku zaczęłam układać mu w głowie historię, spisanie jej było tylko kwestią czasu. Bardzo podobał mi się klimat zakończenia które miałam- nienachalna melancholia przeplatana nadzieją z nutką poczucia zrobienia czegoś niewybaczalnego po tym jak Johnny sam zdecydował że to on wraca mimo protestów V którego nazywał wcześniej przyjacielem- ale wolałabym jednak żeby wbrew wszystkiemu, jemu i Johnnemu udało się ten jeden raz wygrać ze światem.  
> Dałam mu więc happy end którego odmówiła mu gra, bo mogę.

V ciało zmodyfikował na ciężkiej bani, chciał gorącej laski i jakoś tak wyszło że nią został. Pomylił Rippera z pośrednikiem w klubie seks-workerów? Uznał w pijackiej logice że lepiej się zmodyfikować i mieć zgrabną dupę w łóżku zawsze, zamiast wynająć jedną drogą na noc? Nie pamiętał. Bywa.  
Nadal uważał ze jest tym samym normalnym, starym V, kumplem wielu, chłopakiem z ulicy i tylko teraz miał ciało gorącej laski jako dodatek. Nawet głos sobie zostawił w przebłysku trzeźwego myślenia żeby ludzie sobie nie myśleli.  
Nigdy nie rozważał zmiany z powrotem, w sumie to mu się podobało jak jest, przeszkadzać też mu nie przeszkadzało. To po co zmieniać? No i pozbycie się takich epickich cycków, argumentował kiedyś po pijaku Jackiemu, byłoby wręcz zbrodnią. Oczywiście zapoznał też przyjaciela z odpowiednią demonstracją ku podparciu argumentu, niech sam zobaczy i się upewni że V ma rację. Jackie musiał się zgodzić. To byłoby niegodne, pozbawiać świat tej odrobiny piękna.  
V mógłby się roześmiać jak bardzo w swoich rozważaniach o ciele – że ciało to nie coś czym się „było”, raczej jest czymś co się „miało” - jest bliski katolickiej doktrynie głoszącej nadrzędność duszy nad ciałem, jednakże nauki społeczne stały się elitarna i pilnie strzeżoną wiedza już dekady temu, więc ironia że w myśleniu o swoich iście bombowych wykonanych z największą dbałością cyckach (myślenie często następowało zresztą podczas fapania) posługuje się na wpół zapomnianą religijna doktryną totalnie mu umykała.  
Wiedział trochę za to o post-płciowości ale ona go z kolei wcale nie cieszyła. Nie uważał żeby ciało laski robiło z niego laskę. Nie podobała mu się wizja rozpoznawania się jako migotliwego, zmiennego bytu, wieczystego potencjału zmian, płynnego w zmianie kostiumów człowieka, pozwalającego sobie płynąć z prądem zachcianek, jednocześnie nieporuszonego zmianami jak i się do nich dostosującemu. Bycie-niebycie mezczyzna, kobieta, osoba bezpciową naraz.  
Dużo zbędnego pierdolenia się ze sobą, jakby ktoś go spytał. Ale co kto lubi, jak innych to bawi to niech se będą. V nie oceniał.  
Kupowanie dwóch kompletów ubrań i decydowanie do jakiej płci się danego dnia należy to był z kolei jego zdaniem był przede wszystkim zbyteczny ubytek kasy. Po co mieć dwa komplety ubrań jak można mieć jeden?  
On miał prostą sytuację. Był V. Był facetem. Mial najlepsze ciało w całym Watson.  
Jedynie trochę komplikowało to randkowanie, ale znów nie tak bardzo. Zresztą i tak V nie szukał związku, zobowiązania nie były zabawne, a właśnie zabawy w życiu szukał.

....Po czym oczywiście musiał dostac tego gadajacego nowotworu, Johnego Silverhanda. On nawet nie był zabawny, będąc niemal stuprocentową mendą od początku do końca. Tak żeby jeszcze podnieść poziom udręki jakby komuś było mało, ten pasożyt zabijał go też. Zaiste, życie z Johnnym w głowie wydawało się wręcz antytezą „zabawy”. Przynajmniej z początku. Potem było zabawą głównie dyskusyjną. No dobra, z początku było dyskusyjną. Potem bywało prawdziwą, tylko bardzo, bardzo dziwną.  
Ech, kurwa.  
V się zastanawiał się przy tym wszystkim jakim cudem przywykł do tego cholernego guza w mózgu. Nawet polubił. Chyba ewidentnie nie docenił jak bardzo był samotny wcześniej.  
Albo był bardziej pojebany niż sam wczesniej przypuszczał. To też była ewentualność.  
Po czym cholerny pasożyt urwał się na krótkotrwałą wolnośc, wykorzystując dobre serce V który niewinność, dobroduszność i słodycz miał wbitą w sam rdzeń osobowości. „Uuuu, daj mi pogadać z Rouge... uuu.... „i co? I chuj, naćpał się, najebał się w trzy dupy, zostawił kaca dla V i zadowolony. I zrobił sobie ten cholerny tatuaż , już srogo skurwiony tequila. A z Rouge nawet nie pogadał porządnie tylko od razu próbował ją po pijaku przelecieć. Złamas.  
V nie był pewien czy bardziej był wkurwiony na tą cholerną dziarę i Johnnego że ją zrobił czy na siebie że ją ostatecznie zostawił.  
Dziara była z serduszkiem.  
Ale za karę spał później w swoich najbrzydszych bokserkach jakie tylko miał do ostatniego workowatego tiszertu z czasów jak był jeszcze napakowanym kafarem. I mył się z zamkniętymi oczami. Koniec z codziennymi widoczkami na zgrabną nagą babę, niech nowotwór wie że kara musi być.  
V potrafił być małostkowy, ale na prawdziwe okrucieństwo czy złośliwość wobec tego kąśliwego dupka nie mógł się już zebrać. Bał się że to objaw wskazujący że tak, zaiste, pokurwiło go do reszty. 

* * *

Johnny malo w życiu czegoś tak żałował jak tego co zrobił V.  
W momencie gdy dzieciak myślał że wszystko za nim Johnny wziął i go anihilował, zabił, wykasował z jego własnego ciała, wysyłając w cyfrowe zaświaty ze swoją byłą. Dzieciak mocno się bronił, ale wycieńczony Soulkillerem nie miał szans z Johnnym.  
Tyle zmian, tyle starań żeby stac się lepszym człowiekiem, tyle autentycznej refleksji że był wczesniej niewiarygodnym wrecz kutasem obdarzonym rzadka umiejętnością bycia bezbrzeżnie podłym i to chyba nie najlepiej.. pierwszy raz jak to wszystko naprawdę chciał zmienić, byc dla kogoś troskliwym i zająć sie nim- puff! W jednej chwili, jednej decydującej chwili, znów postąpił jak kiedyś, jak egoistyczny skurwiel gotowy zrobić wszystko żeby tylko żyć. Poszedł za instynktem, posłuchał własnego przeraźliwego strachu. Ostatnie wielkie skurwysyństwo, chyba najgorsze jakie zrobił. Złamał tą najważniejszą obietnicę.  
W końcu mu się udało i stal się gorszy niż cholerny Arasaka. Niezły wynik, wiedząc że nie udało mu się wczesniej mimo że miał wcześniej na koncie odpalenie ładunku nuklearnego w środku miasta i kilkanaście strzelalin.  
To było gorsze.

Johnny zdradzał wiele razy. Taką Rouge zdradzał chyba z czterema albo pięcioma osobami, w tym z jej byłym chłopakiem. Dziwne że ona doliczyła się tylko trójki. Zdradzał tajemnice, dziewczyny, sprawę, ideały, zaufanie przyjaciół.  
Nic nie bolało bardziej niż świadomośc że tej ostatniej, najgorszej zdrady dopuścił się wierząc że jest już lepszym człowiekiem niż był. Że faktycznie raz w zyciu dopuścił kogoś blisko i autentycznie zaczął się uczyć od kogoś, zamiast słuchac tylko odbijajacych się echem w jego czaszce kolejnych zaburzeń, a zaburzeń , musiał przyznać, miał wcześniej zaiste imponującą kolekcję.  
Wszystko na chuj.Gdy przyszło do bycia szlachetnym zjebał jak zawsze on. Musiał tylko umrzeć za kogoś. Pocieszyć. Być przyjacielem jakim deklarował że jest. A Johnny chciał żyć tak bardzo że nie cofnął się przed zabiciem chłopaka żeby żyć zamiast niego.  
Kiedy zorientował się, co własciwie zrobił- było za późno.  
Stalo się. Ostatni raz posłuchał głosu kutasa jakim kiedyś był. Wystarczyła jedna chwila zawahania.

No, więc był teraz gdzie był. 

I skończył tak:  
Nosząc te brzydkie, najbrzydsze workowate ubrania V (kara musi być! - Jak mówił V gdy po kłotni ubierał się najbrzydziej jak się dało) i w ciele V. Patrząc w wentylator na suficie.  
Czasem dawał jakieś drobne synowi sąsiadów żeby zrobił mu zakupy i znów szedł leżeć do łózka. Czasem pokazywał małemu jak grać i coś tam nawet późnie grał na gitarze, ale jakoś tak wychodziło że wychodziły mu same smętne kawałki o rozpaczy i złamanych sercach. Jak ostatniej piździe.

Cholerny nowotwór wygryzł nosiciela.  
Johnny nikogo nie nienawidził jak siebie teraz.

Dzieciak potrzebował pogrzebu. Jego przyjaciele potrzebowali wiedzieć że już nie wróci. Wiedział że będzie musiał to zrobić. Nie chciał tego robić. Nie chciał ostatecznie przypieczętować tego co zrobił. Zrobić to w końcu bezpowrotnie realnym punktem w jego osobistej czasoprzestrzeni. V nie wróci. Tu macie grób. To już koniec.  
Johnny wiedział że musi to zrobić. Wiedział już co wyśle w wiadomości bliskim i przyjaciołom V wraz z namiarami na jego nagrobek- poda się za pracownika Arasaki który ruszony jednym z ostatnich ludzich odruchów jakie te chuje mogą mieć przejął się chłopakiem który w ostatnich słowach podczas nieudanej, desperackiej próby ucieczki z miejsca zdarzenia poprosił o przysługę. I pochował chociaż amulet który był dla dzieciaka ważny. Johnny zrobi to anonimowo, przez tak gęstą sieć fixerów i netrerunnerów żeby nikt nie mógł dojśc jak było naprawdę.  
Juz nawet miał epitafium. „V. Marzyciel.” Głupie, ale pasowało.

Johnny, ty stary skurwielu. Dobrze że Rouge cię teraz nie może widzieć. 

* * *

Alt Cunningam zastanawiałaby się czemu to robi. Gdyby tylko jeszcze zastanawiała tak jak się ludzie zastanawiają.  
Bycie AI powinno chronić ją przed tak ludzkimi odruchami jak ten któremu właśnie ulegała. Jej wcześniejsza historia z cholernym Jchnnym Silverhandem powinna ją od tego odwieść. 

Zawsze miała za dobre serce. Nawet nie majac organów wewnętrznych jak teraz. Nawet wtedy miała za dobre serce.  
No nic. Z tym nic nie poradzi, będąc istotą post-ludzką nie powinna tez czuć się głupio. Pomoże mu. Zabierze mu konsekwencje złej decyzji, uratuje przed nim samym.  
Luksusu zrobienia tego w sposób maksymalnie niekomfortowy dla niego sobie nie zabierze. Przyjemność nie była czymś, z czym w obecnej formie miała często do czynienia będąc czystym umysłem i nie zabierze sobie tej odrobiny jaką dawało jej bycie intencjonalnie trudną dla tego idioty Jochnego Silverhanda.  
Miłość.  
Dlatego to robiła. To czuła. Czystą od wszystkich ludzich problemów, żalów i sentymentów miłość. No trudno. Programy nie żałują i nie przejmują się rzeczami jakich zmienić nie umieją.  
Masz tą swoją miłość łamiącą prawa jakimi kierował się świat i łamiącą prawa czasu. Gdyby Alt była człowiekiem, byłaby nieco rozczarowana jak to naprawdę wygląda. Była jednak już czymś innym więc zaczęła wprowadzać wcześniej przygotowany algorytm w życie.

\- V, chodż tutaj. Nie myślałeś chyba że to koniec? Teraz umiem lepiej.

* * *

Johnny postanowił uciec. Z dala od miasta, z dala od ludzi którzy go kiedyś znali, ludzi którzy znali V, od bycia Johnnym Silverhandem.  
Wyjedzie, będzie miał nudne, spokojne życie, nie będzie się zajmować światem, buntem, nie będzie więcej wściekły płonął jak supernowa. Małe, ciche życie, drobne gesty życzliwości, nigdy więcej pogoni za sławą czy uganiania się w poszukiwaniu coraz to gwałtowniejszych uciech. Codzienna ciezka praca nad odpokutowaniem niewybaczalnej winy. Nie pokaże się nikomu kogo zna na oczy, nikogo już nie skrzywdzi sobą. Już w oczy V w lustrze nie umiał spojrzeć. Patrzyły z wyrzutem, tak okrutnie smutne.  
Bilet kupił. V pochował. Wysłał numer szuflady na cmentarzu do pośrednika.Wiadomośc powinna być wysłana wszystkim za kilkanaście godzin żeby dać ten ostateczny bufor gdyby ktoś jednak próbował go wyśledzić. V miał zbyt dobre relacje z najlepszymi netrunnerami i fixerami w tym mieście, któś na pewno będzie próbował namierzyć autora wiadomości  
Johnny był gotowy.  
Autobus już czekał.  
…  
…  
….  
…..  
łąka szumiała w delikatnych podmuchach wiatru  
….

KURWA!!! - gromko rozniosło się chwilę po sygnale otrzymanej wiadomości. Wygląda na to że czas na drobną korektę planów. Taką uwzględniającą wizytę w najdroższym szpitalu jaki tylko Trauma Team miał. Cholerna Alt. „Zostawiłam ci drobny prezent w szpitalu w City Center, dziś albo jutro powinien się obudzić. Na twoim miejscu bym tam pojechała. Mów że jesteś na liście odwiedzających. Skany wyjdą czyste.”  
Rouge. To musi być cholerna Rouge, jakimś cudem żywa po akcji ze Smasherem.  
Nie chcial żeby go zobaczyła. Ale zostawić jej samej też nie mógł. 

* * *

Cholerna Alt.  
To nie była Rouge.  
To był jakiś przypadkowy korpos, na dodatek męzczyzna.  
Przystojny, ale czemu cholerna Alt postanowiła go zeswatać z nieprzytomnym korpo-szmatą z jebanej Arasaki? Czy już jej zupełnie na ten jej jebany elektroniczny mózg padło? I co ona robi, poza Blackwallem? Czy to wczesniej przygotowana wiadomość, tak jak ta którą napisał wcześniej do bliskich V ?  
Tyle pytań.  
Powinien być kurwa być w autobusie, daleko stąd. W drodze do nikąd, starając się poszukać odrobiny odkupienia za ostateczne skurwysyństwo które zrobił jedynej z nielicznych osób którą szczerze i jakby bezinteresownie kochał, jak tylko ktoś wewnętrznie zgniły jak on umiał kochać. I jedyną gdzie prawie do końca udało mu się jej nie zranić. Póki wszystkiego nie spierdolił na ostatniej prostej. Nie umiał za niego umrzeć. Jebany tchórz. Wybrał siebie zamiast pełnego życia, niewinnego chłopaka który ufał mu że faktycznie są przyjaciółmi i może na niego liczyć. Że jest bezpieczny.

Musi stąd wyjśc zanim pierdolony Arasaka się obudzi. Już ręce zaczynały go świerzbić żeby zajebac skurwiela, w imię dawnych ideałów. I tego że skrzywdzić siebie, skrzywdzić ciało które V tak kochał, nie umiał. Jak to mówił V? To zbrodnia, zabrać z Ziemi parę tak epickich cycków.  
A bardzo, bardzo chciał żeby kogoś bardzo zabolało. Żeby wylać jakoś ten jebany, nieznośny ból na myśl że kurewski korporacyjny zombie będzie miał całe długie życie przed sobą, kiedy pierdolony Johnny sam zabił tego który faktycznie powinien żyć zamiast niego. 

I ten moment korpos wybrał żeby się obudzić.  
Jebana menda.  
I zapytał o coś bełkotliwie. Po czym znów zemdlał.

Kurwa.

Korpos miał na ręku tatuaż „Johnny <3 V”. 

* * *

I ten moment wybrała Alt żeby zadzwonić.  
Od kiedy AI mieszkające w sieci zaczęły posługiwać się telefonami? Co się stało ze starą dobrą wanną pełną lodu jako warunkiem koniecznym do kontaktu? To musiał być efekt Mikoshi. Alt faktycznie rozwinęła się jeszcze bardziej, dzięki nieszczęsnym wypłaszczonym netrunerom i innym pechowcom z Mikoshi którzy widocznie dołaczyli mniej lub bardziej pod przymusem do radosnej komuny pod wezwaniem Alt i ewidentnie chętnie dzielili się wiedzą. Johnny byłby pod wrażeniem, na ta chwilę był jednak zbyt zdumiony i wściekły  
\- Podoba ci się moja niespodzianka? To prezent. Zaopiekuj się nim tym razem lepiej. Więcej cudów nie będzie. Osobiście myślę że pomysł z tatuażem był subtelnym przejawem mojego geniuszu. Hak na cyberskórze.  
\- Alt... ja... co?! - godny podziwu rzadki widok, słynny Johnny Silverhand nie wiedzący co powiedzieć  
\- To V. Wczytałam go na malwersanta z Arasaki który tamtego dnia był w pracy, miał odpowiedni port i odpowiedni chip. Teraz umiem takie rzeczy. Pewnie V będzie na ciebie wściekły. Będzie miał na to dużo czasu, bo będzie żył. Długo. Powodzenia. Nie oddzwaniaj. Ten numer i tak zaraz zniknie.  
Od kiedy cholerne AI rzucaja słuchawkami ? Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę historię ich relacji, pomyślał ponuro, nawet będąc zreinkarnowaną w drzewo Alt znalazłaby sposób żeby rzucić słuchawką.

Usiadł ciężko, stłumił irracjonalną irytację na cholerne byłe dziewczyny przewracające bez ostrzeżenia życie do góry nogami tylko dlatego że są ponadludzką sztuczna inteligencją o prawie nieograniczonych możliwościach. Dawny Johnny doceniałby sadyzm przekazania informacji akurat w dniu pogrzebu i jego wyjazdu z miasta: obecny po prostu zaczął szlochać. Emocji było za dużo. Wdziecznośc, złośc, poczucie żalu, smutek, wyrzuty sumienia. Niedowierzanie. Zwatpienie, ulga i ta najgorsza. Nadzieja. Schował twarz w dłoniach i płakał.. To było za dużo. Po raz pierwszy odkąd wrócił do żywych w cudzym ciele, wył, szlochał i smarkał. Płacz był niepowstrzymany. Ostatnie kilka tygodni okazało się jakby sennym koszmarem z którego można było się wybudzić. Siedział przy łóżku cudownie wróconego do życia V i płakał, jak nigdy wcześniej nie płakał, nie licząc oczywiście tego zawstydzającego momentu między urodzeniem a czwartymi urodzinami i tym jednym epizodem kiedy mama nie chciała kupić mu barbie kiedy miał pięć lat „bo chłopcy nie bawią się lalkami” co totalnie zawaliło cały jego pięcioletni światopogląd że chłopcy mogą wszystko.  
Rouge nadal nie żyła. Żył za to V.  
Johnny ty stary skurwielu, znów ci się udało.

* * *

Dzieciak w końcu znów się obudził, skołowany i nieobecny.  
\- czemu ja... ty.... czemu płaczę? Czemu widzę się z zewnatrz? Co to za punkt sieci? Czemu tak się dzieje?  
\- To nie punkt sieci. Ty żyjesz, dzieciaku. Tak normalnie - dziwnie było patrzeć na V w męskim ciele. Jakby coś nie pasowało  
\- Czemu? Kto? ...ja.... ty....? Johnny... JOHNNY TY SKURWIELU PIERDOLONY TY ZŁODZIEJU CHCIAŁES MNIE ZABIĆ!! ZABILEŚ MNIE JEBANA MENDO!! UFAŁEM CI, ODDAJ MI MOJE CIAŁO CHUJU NAJGORSZY, LUBIŁEM JE, TY KURWO! CIERP!!!- nikt nieprzytomny przed chwilą i przed chwilą jeszcze wciąż zdezorientowany nie powinien mieć tak mocnego sierpowego. I prostego. Ani nie powinien tak mocno potrząsać za gardło. Na szczęście ochrona uratowała Jochnego przed dalszą przemocą.  
\- TY CHUJU! TO JEGO TRZYMAJCIE , TO JEST DRAŃ I MORDERCA!!  
\- V.... ja....  
\- Drogi panie Vincencie, proszę się uspokoić, szanowny pan przyszedł tylko pana odwiedzić, jesteśmy absolutnie pewny że nie jest pan zabity, nadal posiada pan ciało i nie ma powodów do obaw... za chwilę wszystko się poukłada... pewna konfuzja jest spodziewana....jest pan bezpieczny, w szpitalu i powtarzam: niezabity- czyli Alt podmieniła przynajmniej część danych mendy z Arasaki na te V. Dobrze. Wszystko będzie minimalnie prostrze.  
\- Ja.... mam ciało?? swoje?  
\- Tak drogi panie, jestem zupełnie pewna że ciało które pan ma jest absolutnie pana. Niech pan spojrzy na rękę- kojarzy pan ten tatuaż?  
\- ...och. Więc... mam cialo. I nie jestem podstępnie zamordowany? To czemu jest nas.. dwóch?  
\- Wedle naszej najlepszej wiedzy: tak, ma pan ciało. I nie, nie jest pan zamordowany. Jest was dwóch bo świeżo pobity pan postawnowił pana odwiedzić.  
\- …..Dobrze.... To nadal nie ma sensu, ale dobrze.... będę już spokojny. Ale możecie go wyprowadzić jak poproszę? Bo jakby, proszę. Działa mi na nerwy. 

Johnny, już wyprowadzony na korytarz, był przynajmniej pewny że osoba która się obudziła, była faktycznie V. Jednym, niepowtarzalnym V.  
Kurwa, musi odwołać wysyłanie pożegnania .  
Ale wyjazd z miasta to już niekoniecznie.

Pozostało szybko wprowadzić w sytuację doktorka- Victorka i uciekać póki V wciąz nie wstawał z łóżka. Nie miał za dużo czasu i to wiedział. Pościg będzie straszny.  
Marne szanse żeby V mu kiedykolwiek wybaczył.  
...  
…  
...  
V mu nie wybaczy.  
…. Johnny postanowił nie uciekać.  
Zasługiwał na wszystko co miało go czekać. To, że nie zabił dzieciaka było tylko i wyłącznie zasługą technocudu i wiedział że będzie musiał odpowiedzieć za to co zrobił. Chyba gdzieś w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, w międzyczasie wszystkich pokurwionych przygód jakie mieli się czegoś nauczył. Nie był w stanie teraz porzucić V. Nawet wiedząc że on go teraz nienawidzi. Nawet wiedząc ze będzie musiał odpowiedziec za to co zrobił i to nie będzie nic dobrego.  
V tak desperacko z nim wtedy walczył....

Ale najpierw pozostało napisanie do Victora; niech przyjeżdża jak najszybciej bo V potrzebował teraz przyjaciela, słaby i w szpitalu, cóż że luksusowym. To nadal gniazdo korpo-kurew.

* * *

Victor godził się z tym że skoro minęło tyle dni od szturmu na Arasaka Tower bez żadnych sygnałów od V to znaczyło tyle że dzieciak najprawdopodobniej nie żyje.Wciąż nagrywał mu się na sekretarkę, mając desperacką nadzieję że istniała szansa, jakakolwiek szansa, że chłopak wyszedł z tego żywy i odbierze, przeczta i oddzwoni.  
Istniała dużo większa szansa że najpewniej nagrywa epitafia. Robi cyfrowy nagrobek komuś, kto najpewniej nie będzie miał grobu bo Arasaka nie pozwalala swoim wrogom na luksus grobu. Pewnie tym razem V wylądował na wysypisku już na dłużej.  
Nadal jednak nie poddawał się i sztucznie radosnym tonem opowiadał jak wszystko jest dobrze, wszystko jest wspaniale. V, jak cudownie będzie cię znowu zobaczyć.  
Takie udawanie przed samym sobą trwało długo. Wydawało się dłuższe.

Aż dostał wiadomości od nieznanego numeru:  
V żyje. Obudził się dopiero w korporacyjnym szpitalu. Przyjeżdżaj. Potrzebuje teraz przyjaciela. Mnie ochrona wyrzuciła z pokoju. Wyjaśnię na miejscu. Przesyłam namiary.  
I podpisane: Johnny Cholerny Silverhand.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się żeby Victor wybiegł ze swojej kliniki nie zamykając .

* * *

V jedząc galaretkę podana przez uroczego, łagodnego pielęgniarza o spokojnym głosie zaczynał rozumieć czemu tak łatwo szło mu zjednywanie ludzi: dawał ludziom za darmo to, za co normalnie płaciło się naprawdę grubym hajsem. Tak grubym żeby na przykład starczyło na platynową kartę trauma teamu której beneficjentem podobno został. Wszyscy w szpitalu wręcz ociekali szacunkiem, troską i uprzejmością z tą drobną domieszką teatralnej sympatii. Czyli życie w night city mogło być dobre. Wystarczyło tylko móc zapłacić i puff! Nagle lądowało się w przedziwnym śnie gdzie wszystko było czyste, sympatyczne i dobre.  
Nic dziwnego że on- dobry i szczery z natury- miał tylu ludzi wokół. Oszczędzali morze pieniędzy dostając od niego dobre traktowanie i sympatię za darmo.

Ta i podobne refleksje pozwalały mu uniknąć myślenia na bardziej palące kwestie jak na przykład ten czemu głos ma inny, dłonie ma większe, klatkę piersiową płaską. Że zostało mu sześc miesięcy życia. I kogo w końcu V pobił bo w halucynacjach po przebudzeniu pomylił mu się z Johnnym w jego ciele? I co się stało z Johnnym? Alt musiała ich okłamać skoro V nadal żył po przegranej walce o ciało. Wyglądało na to że studnia nie była metoda na powrót tylko drogą do piekła do którego się trafiało po pokazaniu że się zasłużyło czy coś. Pułapką.

Johnny. A to skurwiel jednak był.

Chociaż, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, będzie za nim tęsknił. Bardzo. Jebany zdrajca próbował go zabić,fakt. Po pierwsze jednak, V nigdy nie był dobry w chowaniu długo urazy (dlatego nabrał nawyku strzelania w głowę gdy ktoś mu podpadl- zawsze było za duże ryzyko że szybko i naiwnie by wybaczył więc starał się je minimalizować) a po drugie, wyglądało na to że Johnny sam się przekręcił a Alt miała po prostu ochotę na sadystyczną zabawę ich kosztem. Którą V zresztą przegrał podwójnie, bo nie dość że był przekonany że się dokonało i umarł tracąc życie oraz przyjaciela na raz to jeszcze jego rzekome przedostatnie słowa były o cholernych KorpoKarłach, co z kolei punktowało w kategorii „przegrać godność”.  
Ale ciężko mieć żał do kogoś kto nie żyje i nie może brać udziału w kłotni. I z kim tak dobrze się śmiało, gadało, piło... żyło ostatnich kilka tygodni, zawsze razem. Przymusowo, ale zawsze coś.  
Biedny Johnny. Kawał chuja z niego, ale nadal żal. Na koniec tak samo chciał tylko żyć. V był w stanie to zrozumieć.

I gdzie do cholery podział się jego wisiorek? V nie podejrzewał żeby obsługa parała się kradzieżami kieszonkowymi, ale coś musiało być na rzeczy bo obudził się bez znajomego łańcuszka na klacie. Dla pewności zmacał się tam jeszcze raz. Nope, wisiorka ewidentnie nie było. Jednak nawet w tak eleganckich okolicach kradną. Ha! 

V nie dojadł już galaretki, bo nagle oberwał z zaskoczenia ponad setką kilogramów mięśni, znanych również jako Victor Vector, twój ulubiony przyjazny Ripperdoc z sąsiedztwa, rzucający mu się bez ostrzeżenia na szyję.

* * *

Victor nie pamiętał drogi do szpitala w śródmieściu. Myślał tylko co zrobi osobie która wysłała mu wiadomość jeśli to wszystko okaże się podłym żartem. Co zrobi Jochnemu za tak długie niedawanie znaków życia po tym jak udało im się osiągnąć to, po co poszli do Arasaka Tower. Za ukrywanie stanu V przed jego przyjaciółmi.  
Gniew był prosty. Victor trzymał się gniewu, bojąc się pozwolić sobie na nadzieję. To wszystko nie miało prawa skończyć się dobrze. Victor nie wierzył w szczęśliwe zakończenia w Night City. Nadzieja będzie boleć.

A potem był już na miejscu i zobaczył tą delikatną elfią twarzyczkę V, zapłakaną jak nigdy wcześniej, pobitą, z wyraźnie złamanym nosem i zalaną krwią. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, siedzący na szpitalnym korytarzu.  
Victorowi ulzyło. W Night City nadal nie było miejsca na bajkowe zakończenia. Świat nadal był taki jak zawsze. Nie zwariował, ani on, ani miasto. To działo się naprawdę.  
Po czym rzucił się pomagać. To był w końcu V. Skurwysyńsko za nim tęsknił.

Kurwa.  
Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na kłębek nerwów który na widok zbliżającej się reki skulił się jeszcze bardziej żeby wiedzieć że coś jest nie w porządku.  
\- Ty nie jesteś V – pokręcenie glową. Przyjęta pozycja obronna, ale bez przekonania.Victor zaczynał miał pomysł z kim rozmawia.  
\- ...Johnny? Ty jesteś Johnny? W jego ciele? - kiwanie glową. Ktoś tu był w niezłym szoku. Ważnie że komunikatywny, jakby. Co tu do cholery się stało? Znajoma twarz nie miała dawnej trupiej bladości, a wiadomośc była ze V się obudził więc ….  
\- V jest w pokoju za tobą, tak? - energiczne kiwanie- Znaleźliście sposób żebyście obaj mogli wyjśc z tego cało? - kolejne kiwanie- Czy to V cię tak pobil? - Oczy pełne strachu, ale znów gest na „tak”. Powolny, z rozmysłem- Masz chusteczkę. Otrzyj twarz. Coś jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?  
\- To ciało było ...zepsute. Wzięłem je. Alt wgrała V w nowe, jakiegoś pomniejszego wazniaka z Arasaki. Wygląda inaczej ale na pewno poznasz że to nadal on. Nielegalne użycie technologii engramów było grane – cichy, chrapliwy ton. Dopiero teraz Victor zobaczyl ślady po podduszaniu. Co do cholery stało się pomiędzy tą dwójką? Victorowi zrobilo się zimno.  
Cyberpsychoza.  
\- Musisz mi powiedzieć: czy V jest nienaturalnie agresywny? Pobudzony? Nadaktywny?  
\- Co?! Nie, to co mam to zasłużyłem sobie. To moja wina. On nie zrobił nic złego. Też bym sobie przylał. Wszystko gra. Idź do niego. Obiecuję ci, wszystko gra.

Victor z duszą na ramieniu wszedł do pokoju, wcześniej każąc rozmówcy siedziec na dupie i się nie ruszać. To wcale nie był koniec tej rozmowy. To był dopiero początek.  
Będąc w środku musiał przyznać że Johnny Cholerny Silverhand miał rację. Starczył jeden rzut oka na macającego się po mostku V, obecnie jasnowłosego, tym samym zagubionym uśmiechem który był nieomalże domyślną miną, energiczną radością która z niego wręcz promieniowała i błyszczącymi oczami żeby wiedzieć że wszystko faktycznie wszystko gra.  
Żadna technologia plastyczna nie byłaby w stanie ułożyć twarzy korpoludka w ten sposób. Korpoludki słowo „radość” znały z książek na drzazgach.  
Victor sam nie wiedział jak to się stało że otwierał drzwi a tu zaraz nagle tulił dzieciaka z całej siły. Pierwszy raz w dupie miał że mu nie wypada.

* * *

Victor. Victor u niego był. V wiedział już ze wszystko będzie dobrze. Zabawne że jak tylko V to pomyślał, Victor to powiedział.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.


	2. Rozdział 2: Wyjaśnienia i brak wyjaśnień

Gdy V poczuł że ma już dość tych niespodziewanych czułości odsunął się nieco od Victora i postanowił podjąć te tematy które wcześniej go męczyły w samotności i których aktywnie unikał. Da radę. Victor przy nim jest.

-….Vic, muszę ci powiedzieć: znowu mam halucynacje. Moje dłonie... wydają się większe. Głos mi inaczej brzmi. Wcześniej widziałem Johnego przy łóżku. W moim ciele. Coś nadal jest bardzo nie tak.  
\- Niby czemu to ma wskazywać że jest coś nie tak?  
\- Bo na ten przykład sam widziałem jak Johny poszedł do Piekła. Pokłóciliśmy się po tym jak nas odseparowano, on bardzo się ze mną nie zgadzał... Za pół roku i tak umrę. Ciało jest zepsute, już na stałe. Johnny mógłby w nim żyć, nawet długo, ja... nie da się naprawić zmian od relica. Spora szansa że śmierć będzie boleć. Kłóciliśmy się z Johnym: ja chciałem żyć. Wrócić do was...On uważał że lepiej żeby on żył pełnym życiem niż żebym ja cierpiał przez pół roku a ostatecznie obaj skończymy martwi po upływie tego czasu. Walczyliśmy... Jebany wygrał i.... i on wtedy poszedł do piekła. Kurwa, Vic. Umarł i poszedł do piekła. Alt nas oszukała, to który z nas zostanie wdrukowany jako engram to nie był wybór, to był test. I ostatecznie obudziłem się ja, nie on.  
\- Do piekla, powiadasz?  
\- No.. cyber piekła...dla niegrzecznych engramów. Widziałem jak spada i znika.  
\- V, z kim w takim razie rozmawialem na korytarzu przed chwilą?  
\- Na korytarzu... czekaj... Vic, proszę, podaj mi lusterko.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Całkiem przystojny jesteś.  
\- Och...kurrrrrrwa..... wyglądam jak facet. Vic, co się do chuja stało?!To nie jest moje ciało. Moje było inne. Vic, TO NIE JEST MOJE CIAŁO. Wyglądam jak jakiś jasnowłosy facet. Czemu ty jesteś spokojny?  
\- Cieszę się ze cię widzę, chłopaku. Pozostałe kwestie jakoś sobie ułożymy.  
\- …..Będę tęsknił za poprzednim cialem.  
\- My wszyscy będziemy. Obecny lokator jest na tyle nieprzyjemny ze skonczy wystrzelony w kosmos w przeciagu miesiaca, maksymalnie dwoch.  
\- Więc na korytarzu....  
\- Zawołam go. Sam zobaczysz. Złamałeś mu nos. Trochę popłakuje. Szczerze mówiąc, nie tak wyobrażałem sobie twardego rockowego terrorystę.

* * *

Johnny nie do końca „popłakiwał”. Bardziej „wryło go w podłogę i nie mógł się ruszyć”. Sam nie wiedział czy powinien korzystając z okazji zmyć się do własnego mieszkania i poczekać we względnym spokoju aż V będzie na chodzie. Czy teraz, jak V już nie jest sam, nie przemyśleć jednak tej ucieczki. Chłopak ma już kogoś zaufanego przy sobie- Johnny poczuł ukłucie zazdrości na myśl że to już nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie on- i nie potrzebuje już pewnie żeby mu taki kawał ludzkiego śmiecia zatruwał spokój swoim widokiem - pewnie nie jest godny nawet osobiście udzielonej kary. Czy jednak zostać i warować jak jakiś pies pod drzwiami pana który właśnie wyrzucił go za próg? Ryzykować ponowne spotkanie już teraz?  
Johnny nie miał siły na podejmowanie teraz decyzji. Nie wiedział czy dałby wstać teraz z krzesła. Zrobił coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił- zachował się jak bierna owca bez jakiejkolwiek decyzyjności. Siedział na dupie tam gdzie zostawił go doktorek, sam, a głupie łzy znowu zaczynały lecieć .A taki był kiedyś twardy.  
Jak to mówił V temu nie dość że świrowi, to jeszcze glinie, od żółwia? Każdy ma swoją granicę wytrzymałości. Chyba jego granicę właśnie rozjebalo w drobny mak. Cholerna Alt, wiedziała jak to zrobić.  
A widocznie dzieciak jednak znał się na ludziach, skoro to wtedy powiedział. Miał jebany w końcu rację. Znał się...wyjąwszy może ten jeden jedyny raz kiedy zaufał komuś nieodpowiedniemu. Znaczy Johnnemu, wtedy w Mikoshi. I Dexowi przy zadaniu. I Voodoo Boysom... tej szurniętej piosenkareczce-morderczyni... I ...I...Kurwa! Nawet w tym że zdradził Johnny nie był dla niego nikim wyjątkowym. Nikim kto nie zrobiłby czegoś, czego inni nie próbowali, wykorzystując dobre serce V gdy była okazja. Nawet tu nie był nikim specjalnym.  
Johnny który nie przywykł do myślenia że jest czymkolwiek innym niż wyjatkową , szczególną osobą- w końcu zobaczył że był tylko pomniejszą mendą, jedną z wielu, przypadkiem mającą większe możliwości by zniszczyć chłopakowi życie.

Czyli wychodzi na to że V znał się na ludziach ale zbytnio w nich wierzył. Co miało tragiczne skutki. A Johnny poczuł w tej chwili gdy to pomyślał że chciałby, już na zawsze, do końca życia go ochronić przed takimi skurwielami w jego życiu, jak on sam, jak wszyscy wcześniej wymienieni którzy próbowali V oszukać, wykorzystać, zdradzić.  
Gdyby tylko istniało cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu odkupić to co zrobił...Gdyby istniała szansa żeby V chciał kiedykolwiek z nim rozmawiać...Chciałby już do końca życia go pilnować.  
A na razie siedział, zły na siebie, pełen wstydu że nie ma siły na cokolwiek innego niż bierne czekanie, bardziej samotny pod tymi drzwiami na korytarzu jak nigdy wcześniej nie był. Alt była gdzieś głęboko w Sieci. Rouge nie żyła. Kerry mu nie wybaczy.. V mu nie wybaczy. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie nie poznał nikogo poza tamtym małym co go uczył grać na gitarze. Nie miał nikogo.  
Nie mógł zdobyć się nic więcej niż rozmyślania jak bardzo przejebał – co dopiero teraz, z żywym V na pokładzie pokazywało swój odległy parszywy horyzont jak ostatecznie i dokumentnie to zrobił- i płakanie jak najgorsza pizda.  
Wciąż.  
Głupie łzy.

* * *  
\- Czyli na razie wiadomo tyle że...obaj żyjemy. Johny nie jest w cyfrowym piekle a ja już dłużej nie umieram. Jestem nielegalnym engramem w ciele jakiegoś randoma z platynowa karta Trauma Team. Johhny jest za ścianą. O dziwo, nikt nie zginął w naszej chorej, desperackiej akcji. - podsumowywał w tym samym czasie radosnym tonem V, idealnie nieświadom dramy jaka dzieje się na korytarzu, wewnątrz głowy kumpla.  
\- W skrócie: tak. Na to wygląda.  
\- Ufff. NO TO DOBRZE KURWA. Ulżyło mi, Victor. Kurwa, nie myślałem że z tej sytuacji nie będzie szczęśliwych zakończeń. Och, Victor, udało nam się! Dużo czasu minęło od naszego ataku?  
\- Trzy tygodnie. Nie przejmuj się tym teraz.  
\- O ja cie pierdole. Judy mnie zamorduje. I Panam. I River. I Kerry. I Misty. I Takemura. Połowa fixerów w mieście i mój kot Miałem kota.... Boszesz ty mój, przestałem umierać tylko po to żeby moi przyjaciele zamordowali mnie za tygodnie braku kontaktu. Pewnie nawet Delamainowi było przykro.  
\- Mówiłem ci, nie przejmuj się tym teraz.  
\- I.. och. Rouge. Jochny mówił że w ataku zginęła Rouge. Nie byłem na pogrzebie.  
\- Jeśli w innych kwestiach ten idiota jest równie zorientowany jak w pierwszej pomocy to zastanawiam się jak z nim wytrzymałeś. I jak mu się udało przeżyć tak długo mając IQ za niskie by pozwoliło mu nabyć umiejętność nawet prostego czytania. Kto za niego cały ten czas czytał literki? Nic mi nie wiadomo żeby Afterlife miało nową właścicielkę. Rouge urlop wzięła, sprawy przekierowuje jej sekretarka, ten wysoki typ w płaszczu. Miasto uprzejmie milczy że zgrało się to z terminami z atakiem na Arasaka Tower i zniszczeniem serwerów Secure Your Soul. Nikt nie potwierdza jakoby miała zginąć. A twoim kotem zajmuje się Misty. Ty zajmij się tym żeby czuć się lepiej, resztę zostaw nam.  
-...A zadzwonisz do Rouge? 

* * * 

Rouge w tym czasie przeglądała strony kolorowego czasopisma, zupełnie nie przejęta zamieszaniem na szpitalnym korytarzu- jakiś ofiar losu właśnie wypłakiwał sobie całą wilgoć z organizmu po głośnej bójce w pokoju obok.  
Nie będzie się przejmować co tam współpacjenci odpierdalają, ona ma teraz czas odpoczynku.

Ci debile z Arasaki nie wykreślili jej na czas z listy płac.  
Skutkiem czego, jak przyszło do zbierania ofiar szturmu na budynek który to atak sama przeprowadziła, zabrała się z resztą rannych ale nadal żywych pracowników. Vivat chaos i  
burdel biurokratyczny. Dodatkowa radość że oba w znacznej mierze wywołała ona.  
Ale chłopaków opierdoli. Waylanda to rozumie, zwinął się, skalkulował możliwe zyski i straty. Rozsądne, pochwalała. Ale Johny i V? Nie dość że nie odezwali się po akcji, nawet nie sprawdzili jak się czuje po przegranej ze Smasherem, to jeszcze przepadli jak jebany kamień w wodę. Znikli jak sen złoty, jakby całkiem ich zmiotło z powierzchni ziemi. Nawet najmniejszej kartki z życzeniami.  
Ewentualności że obaj nie żyją nie brała pod uwagę. Przynajmniej jeden z nich powinien przetrwać.  
Nie powie, nie narzekała że zamiast zabrać ją do jakiegoś szemranego ripperdoca zostawili ją do zabrania przez Trauma Team, no ale panowie. Tak nie wypada. 

Ale najpierw – porady modowe w pisemku. Potem kolumna plotkarska. Potem może jakiś serial albo trzy i zje ze dwie mandarynki nim zadzwoni do syna że starej matki nie odwiedza na łożu boleści, cóż za niewdzięcznika wychowała, od wczoraj u niej nie był, jak on tak może.  
Rouge była w końcu starsza panią w szpitalu. To że przywiezioną prosto z akcji zbrojnego sabotażu na budynek największej korpo w mieście z pistoletem w ręku, to akurat najmniej ważne. Bycie starszą panią w szpitalu - to się wiąże z pewnymi obowiązkami. Jest pewien kanon co wtedy wypada.  
Odmawiala martwienia się czymkolwiek co działo się na zewnątrz jej pokoju tak długo, jak tu jest. Świat poczeka.

O, więc w tym sezonie modne są buty ponad kostkę. Ciekawe. 

* * *

\- Wiesz, myślę że to nawet dobry pomysł z tym odezwaniem się do Rouge. V. Tylko myślę raczej nad wiadomością. Masz inny głos i twarz, rozumiesz- Victor jak zawsze pozostawał ostoją rozsądku.  
\- Dobra, to pisz: „hej, tu ja, V Żyję, dopiero się obudziłem. Były komplikacje. Piszę od Victora, odezwę się niedługo”. Wiesz co? Wyslij cos podobnego wszystkim, niech wiedzą że ich nie olewałem. I ten, możesz wpuścić Johnnego? Jak jeszcze siedzi? Chciałbym go...zobaczyć.  
\- Zgoda. Ja wtedy pójdę pogadać z twoim lekarzem. Widok przemocy mnie brzydzi, więc może lepiej opuszczę was na wypadek gdybyś chciał wyjaśnić pewne niedopowiedzenia i nieporozumienia z ostatnich trzech tygodni używając metody po jaką zdążyłeś już sięgnąć świeżo po obudzeniu. A pacyfizm pacyfizmem, ale nie śmiałbym ci przeszkadzać.  
\- Nie lubisz go.  
\- Nienawidzę. Szczerze? Za wszystko co ci zrobił, szczerze chuja nienawidzę.  
\- ...daj mu szansę, ok? On nie jest taki zły. No i ja go lubię. Bardzo.  
\- Niczego nie obiecuje, a zwłaszcza nie dziś, V. Drań nie powiedział mi wcześniej co z tobą się działo i pozwolił nam się martwić trzy długie tygodnie. Dziś napisał, dupek.

* * *

Victor, jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Wychodząc, zgarnął drobne ciałko niegdyś-należące-do-V- obecnie-tej-zakały-ludzkości- chuja-Johhnego i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami wepchnął go za drzwi cedząc powoli acz groźnie:  
\- Chyba macie do pogadania. Idź z nim pogadaj. Nie próbuj niczego głupiego. Niedługo wrócę i będę wiedział. Później się z tobą policzę. Pamiętaj.

I zamknął za nim drzwi.  
Johnny stał jak skamieniały. Niezgrabnymi, robotycznymi ruchami podszedł do łóźka V i wpadł na krzesło. Jakoś usiadł.  
Boże, nigdy się tak nie bał.  
Bał się co zaraz miał usłyszeć. 

* * *

A V, nieświadom co kłębiło się w głowie ...przyjaciela? Są przyjaciółmi, prawda? Zaczął w międzyczasie zupełnie zwykły dla siebie w emocjach, żywiołowy monolog. Ciężko nie być rozemocjonowanym, widząc znajomą twarz i wiedząc kto jest w środku. Udało im się! Johnny tylko wyglądał trochę jakby go pociąg przetrącił podczas przechadzki w parku: obity, zmarnowany i absolutnie w szoku -w końcu skąd się kurwa, w parku wziął w ogóle pociąg. V poczuł tkliwą czułość. Prawie zapomniał że to on go tak załatwił.  
\- Johny, hej, Johnny, czemu ryczysz jak debil? Złamany nos nie powinien tak boleć. Daj, nastawię. I przecież jestem przy tobie. Co płaczesz? Wszystko skończyło się dobrze, więc czemu? No zrobiłeś co zrobiłeś, ale ja żyje. Ty żyjesz, nie? Ty masz mnie, ja mam życie i pewnie sporo hajsów odziedziczonych po korpo-kurwie w którym siedzę. Wciąż mamy nawet kurwa kota. Daj spokój, to nawet nie jest pierwszy raz jak się budzę i nie mogę się poznać w lustrze. Uwierz mi, urodziłem się tak samo brzydkim fiutem jak wszystkie chłopaki z Haywood, bycie seksowną dupą to była naprawdę niespodziewana pobudka po naprawdę, naprawdę długim wieczorze i długiej, bardzo długiej liście mniej lub bardziej nielegalnych substancji w organizmie.... Echhh, w ogóle będę tęsknił za tamtym ciałem. Widzieć cię w nim to nie do końca to samo. Będę musiał przywyknąć, wiem. Tylko ty w ogóle nie będziesz używał kremiku jak cię mendo znam, teraz pewnie też nie używałeś chociaż teraz to chuja widać, taki jesteś opuchnięty.... W ogóle od razu to ciało pomarszczysz i zapuścisz i już w ogóle nie będzie takie samo jak wcześniej. To te twoje fajki i zarywanie nocek. Nie żebym wypominał.  
\- Ja... nie palę... już – tyle póki co był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie Johnny. Ta sytuacja wydała mu się absurdalna. Nie wiedział jak zmienić temat na to, że ktoś tu chyba powinien go nienawidzić. Że sam siebie nienawidzi.  
\- No, to przynajmniej jedno zmartwienie mniej. Czekaj... TY? TY nie palisz?  
\- Ja. Nie palę.  
\- O kurwa. Wygląda jak ostre umartwianie się albo napadowe próby podejmowania zdrowego trybu życia w obliczu bliskiego zetknięcia się ze śmiercią. I tak się składa że wiem co jest bardziej prawdopodobne gdy mówimy o tobie. Naprawdę byłeś taki słodki że przestałeś palić? Przeze mnie?  
\- Ty nie paliłes. Nie chcialem żeby.... żebyś miał dym w płuchach.  
\- …. jesteś najgorszym złodziejem na świecie Johnny. Dobrze że trzymałeś się wcześniej tylko bycia okazjonalnym terrorystą, wszak podstawowa zasada złodzieja: jak wziąłeś, to twoje. Dym miałbyś w swoich płucach. To samo teraz też: przecież ci ich nie zabiorę.  
\- Nie chce palić. Już w ogóle, nigdy.  
\- Mhmmm, a co chcesz? Może się przytulić?  
\- Mhmmmmm.....- tyle zdazył powiedzieć Johhny nim te dziwne nowe ciało V już go ciasno trzymało ciasno w objęciach.  
\- Znaj me dobre serce i łaskę pana, dam ci się tulić. Nie śmiej się, ale bałem się przez chwilę że poszedłeś do piekła. I to nie tak że bym za tobą nie tęsknił jakbyś nie żył.  
I wiesz co?  
\- Co?  
\- Nie powinienem ci łamać nosa. Sorry. Nie byłem sobą. Ktoooo jest teraz moim misiem-przytulisiem?  
\- ...zamknij mordę V. Nie mów tak. - jeżeli Johnny myślał że przepaliło mu styki na korytarzu, to nie miał pojęcia jak nazwać co teraz czuł. Nic nie miało sensu. Wszystko się działo. Sam nie wiedział czy jest przeciwny pieszczotliwym zdrobnieniom czy tym żeby to V go przepraszał za cokolwiek.  
\- No, i zaczynasz brzmiec jak stary Johnny! "Zamknij mordę!" o, to jest facet którego znałem! Dobrze, znaczy że jednak życie z moim uszkodzonym mózgiem nie uszkodziło ciebie na stałe.  
\- Obrzydlistwo. Pieszczotliwe słówka. Ochyda. Jak tak możesz. - Johnny nie rozumiał czemu zamiast krzyków V go przytula. To nie miało sensu.  
\- Ciii, mój ty misiu przytulanko. Pysiu-patysiu. Cieszę się ze żyjesz, skurwielu zezowaty. Że obaj żyjemy. Mój ty kotku-pieszczotku. Póżniej mi wytłumaczysz co się właściwie stało. Na razie obaj jesteśmy bezpieczni. I cali. Jakimś cudem. Mamy dużo czasu na wyjaśnienia.  
\- No chyba kurwa nie. To korpo-szpital.  
\- Chyba kurwa tak. Chociaż Victor i tak już pewnie pracuje nad wypisaniem nas, a szkoda, miło jest.. znaczy mnie. Huh, dziwnie znowu być w rodzaju pojedynczym. Mnie. Mnie wypisuje. Gdzie spałeś do tej pory? Nie pachniesz mułem, więc chyba nie nad rzeką jak kiedyś Takemura. Zresztą, nieważne. Dziś jedziemy do mnie, bez dyskusji. Biedny kotek się pewnie stęsknił. Och. Johnny, czy ja jeszcze mam mieszkanie? Sprawdzałeś?  
\- Ja... nie...nie wiem.  
\- Luz. Victor będzie wiedział. Co najwyżej pozwiedzamy kwadrat randoma w którym siedzę. Założę się że ma wykurwioną hawirę.   
\- Puścisz mnie?  
\- Jeszcze długo nie. Myślałem że wcześniej byłeś halucynacją. Dobrze móc ciebie poczuć, wiedzieć że jesteś prawdziwy. Wytrzymasz.  
\- Ja... ja nie chce. Nie zasłużyłem.  
\- Ale z ciebie głupek. Na przytulaski się nie zasługuje, je się dostaje.


	3. Rozdział 3: alkohol na śniadanie bywa niekiedy konieczny

V wciąż miał mieszkanie.

Opłacone przez Misty -”Przecież V musiał mieć gdzie wracać jak wróci. Postawiłam tarota i wiedziałam że wróci, wyszło z kart”- jakby to było logiczne i oczywiste. Chwilowo zawierające Johnnego i Victora. V musiał jeszcze zostać na noc na obserwację nim będzie mógł zostać wypisany. Szpital nie chciał wypuścić na hurra pacjenta świeżo wybudzonego ze śpiączki. Niecodzienne z ich strony, zazwyczaj im szybciej łózka się zwalniały tym lepiej.

  
Victor zaordynował wieczorem że w takim razie wrócą obaj następnego dnia- on i cholerny Silverhand. Sam nie chciał zostawać na noc w tamtym miejscu, a zostawiane Johnnego bez obserwacji, samego z V, w korporacyjnym szpitalu, nie brzmiało zbyt najmądrzej. Do swojego mieszkania Victor brać go nie chciał, sam Johnny był chwilowo bezdomny-i tak właśnie wylądowali obaj w mieszkaniu V, Victor moszcząc się na kanapie i wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia typowi na łóżku że akurat tej nocy nie planuje nigdzie się stąd ruszać. I liczy że ten ostatni też myśli podobnie bo inaczej będą Konsekwencje.  
Trochę spodziewał się że niepilnowany, ten..ekhm..Słownik wulgaryzmów Victora niestety nie zawierał niestety słów mogących wyrazić pełnię odrazy i pogardy do niego... ucieknie i znów zniknie. Tak jak znikł na ostatnie trzy tygodnie, w kradzionym ciele, z kradzionym wyłączonym telefonem. Chłopaki mogą mówić sobie co chcieli. Dla Victora Johnny był nikim więcej jak pospolitą łajzą.

Victor myślał przy tym że nie chciałby być tym który musiałby pocieszać dzieciaka że jego patologiczny miś przytulanka zmiksowany z workiem treningowym przepadł. Nie wierzył że były przekonywający w mówieniu że tak, naprawdę rozumie że stało się coś przykrego, to naprawdę straszne V, przykro mi że zostałeś całkiem sam bez niego, to nie tak że życzyłem ci tego od chwili kiedy tylko ten wykolejony grajek się w ogóle pojawił.  
Pozostawało więc unieruchomić patusa pod kołderką obciążeniową jaką V miał- zawsze to go jakoś spowolni, zamknięcie drzwi na klucz, schowanie kluczy i nadzieja że nie ucieknie oknem. I poczekanie na jutro, aż będą mogli odebrać V.  
Oto on, najlepszy ripperdoc w całym Watson, chwilowo na etacie całodobowej przedszkolanki dla zaburzonego złodzieja ciał, obecnie zamieszkującego jego ulubionego najemnika. Wszystko by rzeczonemu najemnikowi, obecnie mieszkańcowi jakiejś zakały firmy Arasaka nie było przykro. Victor wiedział że kochał dzieciaka jakby był jego, całym swoim sercem, zastanawiał się tylko czy będzie potrafił kochać go tak samo teraz, kiedy elfie, drobne ciało V już nie było jego. A raczej: czy będzie umiał tak samo go traktować gdy V wygląda jak przystojny ale jednak zwykły facet? Jak go będą traktowali inni, instynktownie mający wcześniej potrzebę pomocy i opieki nad tym dziwnym, delikatnym człowiekiem z sercem na metaforycznym wierzchu już na sam jego widok? Czy teraz V, ciepły, dramatyczny i mający stanowczo zbyt dużo emocjonalnej subtelności jak na dzieciaka z Haywood miłośnik czerwonych szminek, paznokci w kolorze morskiej piany i kusych podkoszulków będzie się wydawał w nowej sytuacji śmieszny? Groteskowy? Nie na miejscu?  
Tak ciężko było patrzeć na tą twarz z burzą różowych włosów wiedząc że w środku jest zupełnie inny lokator. Czułość którą czuł wcześniej na jej widok wciąż zostawiała powidoki, zupełnie teraz niechciane.  
Victor nie chciał żadnych pozytywnych emocji w stronę tego cholernego niszczyciela żyć.  
W takich chwilach naprawdę brakowało mu Jackiego. Jackie by wiedział co zrobić. To była jego sekretna supermoc- zawsze pozostawał niewzruszony i gotowy, jak bardzo sytuacja niecodzienna i skomplikowana by nie była.  
Victor praktycznie miał bardzo mgliste pojęcie jak będzie wyglądał kolejny dzień. I w ogóle miał wrażenie że chaos i problemy dopiero się zaczynają.

* * *

Johnny, przyczyna i obiekt niewesołych rozmyślań spał, i ucieczki, a tym bardziej ucieczki przez okno nie planował. Ukołysany delikatnym kołysaniem posadzki (miał nadzieję że to jednak nie wstrząs mózgu...), wycieńczony minionym dniem i ilością wrażeń, przykryty komfortowym ciężarem, spał spokojnie pierwszy raz od...sam nie pamiętał jak długo. Możliwe że od wojny.  
Zupełnie nieświadomy że jego spokojna śpiąca twarz to jeden z najgorszych widoków jakie Victor, urodzony i wychowany w Night City, a więc nawykły do wielu zwykłych koszmarów codzienności, widział.

* * *

Victor obiecał V że wrócą nim on się obudzi.  
Nie udało się.  
Obudziła go podkurwiona Rouge wymachująca kulą inwalidzką, rytmicznie uderzająca nią o jego łózko. Dokładniej- o jego ramę.  
W zamieszaniu Victor zapomniał w końcu wysłać tej wiadomości.

* * *

\- KURWA, NAJPIERW ZNIKASZ BEZ ŚLADU A POTEM W KONCU DOSTAJE ZLECENIE SPROFANOWANIA TWOJEGO ŚWIEŻEGO GROBU I TO OD BYŁEGO GLINY A TERAZ BEZCZELNIE SOBIE ŚPISZ? WSTAWAJ KURWA, WSTAWAJ I SIE TŁUMACZ. I CO TO ZA NOWA MORDA.  
\- Rouge! To ty!  
\- Bogowie, lepiej żebyś faktycznie był V, bo jak nie to na miejscu zajebię jak psa. Za spoufalanie się. I naprawdę nieszczęsny wybór pseudonimu. V był przyjacielem. Tłumacz o chuj chodzi z tym grobem i nagłym pojawieniem się w szpitalnym rejestrze ze wsteczną datą bo zabiję.  
\- Rouge, Rouge, proszę, nie bij. To ja, naprawdę. Skąd inaczej bym wiedział że dałaś naprawdę epickiego kosza paleolitycznemu palantowi na seansie Bushido X w starym kinie? Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, obudziłem się wczoraj po naszej wizycie w Mikoshi. Nie dzwoniłem jeszcze do nikogo, nie wiedziałem jak się za to zabrać. Vic miał ci napisać. Za mordę wiń Alt, ona wybierała. Niedługo powinien tu być Victor i Johnny, oni powinni wiedzieć więcej. Proszę, odłóż tą kulę, boję się.  
\- Dobra. Brzmisz jak V. Naprawdę nie wiesz o co chodzi?  
\- Klnę się na własną matkę. Na Mamę Welles. Nie ogarniam.  
\- A Johnny żyje?  
\- W moim byłym ciele, sam widziałem. Był tu wczoraj.  
\- Dobra, suń się. Poczekamy na nich. Zamów jakieś śniadanie. Najlepiej takie mające mimozy. To dobry dzień na zaczynanie go od alkoholu.

* * *

Gdy w końcu Victor z Johnnym dotarli rano do szpitala, w pokoju zastał ich widok V i Rouge spokojnie malujących mu paznokcie na jego ulubioną morską zieleń podczas rozmawiania przy jakiejś telenoweli. I całkiem sporo kieliszków po mimozach jak na siódmą rano.  
Victor odetchnął. V nie wyglądał ani trochę głupio czy groteskowo, będąc sobą. Urok jaki roztaczał przetrwał transport w inne ciało. Najlepszy dowód ?Jak skwapliwie poinformował go V, zaraz po radosnym przywitaniu się, chłopak wyprosił lakier u pielęgniarza. Nawet nie lakier, ale całą wycieczkę na zakupy żeby tylko im go przynieść. Vic był pewien że żaden abonament Traumy, nawet najdroższy, nie ma w standardzie takich usług. Cholerny pielęgniarz po prostu już zdążył go polubić.  
W ogóle, V wyglądał po prostu jak...jak on. Naturalnie.  
Ulga była tak duża że Victor potrzebował chwili żeby zorientować się że nie ma pojęcia co fixerka w ogóle robi w tym pokoju ani w ogóle czemu tak wcześnie rano. I zobaczyć że Johnny na jej widok sam robi się prawie tak zielony jak paznokcie V.


	4. Rozdział 4: Co najmniej dwie tajemnice wychodzą na wierzch

V uważał że to naprawdę słodkie ze strony Rivera ze się martwił. Za nieco mniej słodkie uważał to że reakcją na świeżutką szufladę na cmentarzu z jego imieniem ozdobioną naprawdę , naprawdę słabym epitafium (serio? „marzyciel'? „Legenda Night City” nie było łaska?) był natychmiastowy pomysł na profanację miejsca pochówku. Znaczy ok, V był prawie pewien że nic tam nie ma, no ale serio River? Nie dość że grzebanie po grobach to jeszcze tak bez serca, przez fixera, nie samemu? No naprawdę. V nie spodziewał się tego po uroczym słodziaku i liczył na nieco bardziej osobiste podejście. Będą mieli do pogadania o okazywaniu uczuć.

No, ale to zlecenie zaalarmowało Rouge aż się pofatygowała do V z własnego szpitalnego pokoju co poza niespecjalnie miła pobudką załatwiło mu naprawdę spoko śniadanie- i to do łózka!- oraz seans wspólnego malowania paznokci jak już ubłagał pielęgniarza o lakier, więc się generalnie zerowało. Rouge go chyba jednak naprawdę lubiła. Ha, kto by się spodziewał. V nie był wcześniej do końca przekonany. Przerwanie odpoczynku żeby tylko sprawdzić co z nim- to jednak musi o czymś świadczyć.  
Co do samego nagrobka... V bywał nieokrzesany ale nie głupi. Miał swoje podejrzenie kto był takim śmieszkiem żeby w ogóle go pochować. Ugh, co za debil. Jakim cudem wpadł na tak debilny pomysł jeszcze nie wiedział, ale spodziewał się że ma coś wspólnego z wirtualnym przegrzanym narkotykami mózgiem wgranym na taki na pół zlasowany. Johnny był w końcu zawsze był dramatyczny na sto dwadzieścia procent.  
Patrz: całe jego życie. Dramatyczna deklaracja że ranna Rouge na pewno nie żyje. Pomysł z podjebaniem mu ciała na ostatnią chwilę. Szlochanie jak kilkulatek któremu właśnie zdechł pierwszy chomik przez cały czas jak był w szpitalu z V....nie powiedzenie przez trzy tygodnie nikomu z jego przyjaciół co się z nim dzieje...  
Kurwa. No tak.  
V naprawdę, naprawdę miał nadzieje że pomysł z nagrobkiem był Johnnego. Alternatywa wydawała się zbyt przygnębiająca i rozpaczliwie smutna.

A V był już całkiem pewien że pierwszą rzeczą jaką kupi za świeżo zdobyte pieniądze będzie korona Króla Dramy dla Johnnego którą każą mu z Kerrym nosić non-stop póki nie przestanie ich to bawić. V stawiał na co najmniej dwa tygodnie, może dwa miesiące. Zobaczy się.  
Podzielił się pomysłem z Rouge.

Śmiała się.

* * *

Moment kiedy Victor z Johnnym w końcu dotarli był nieco niezręczny. Znaczy początek był całkiem niezły. Później się zepsuło, głownie przez to że słabo wyglądający Johnny w odpowiedzi na skromne, wyważone słowa Rouge.....

\- Który z was, geniusze, wie kto pochował V? Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? Jestem starsza panią pod szpitalna opieka, powinnam odpoczywać, a nie reagować na fixierskie zlecenia okradania cmentarza.... mówię tu szczególnie do ciebie: panno Valerie Lindrer, jak mniemam? - ostatnie było skierowane do Johnnego, wciąż zielonego na swojej-cudzej twarzy i we wczorajszych ubraniach. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał ubierać się w ubrania zostawione przez V w mieszkaniu.

  
...Cóż, Johnny zareagował na nie wybuchem.

\- Co. Do kurwy. To się nie może dziać. Ostatecznie mi odjebalo. Cudem żywy V? To było zbyt dobre żeby było prawdziwe. A teraz? Kurwa mac, wy oboje? Razem? Kuuuuurwa, opłakiwałem was ostatnie trzy tygodnie, a wy siedzicie i malujecie paznokcie jakby nigdy nic? Co do chuja? Rouge? Żywa, robiąca mi wymówki o nowe imię, Rouge? To musi być sen. To się nie dzieje. Ostatecznie mi odjebało.  
\- SERIO? Podpisujesz się teraz... Valerie... Linder? Hahahaha, a ja myślałem że mnie los pokrzywdził chujowym imieniem... chociaż nie, to Valerie sobie sam wybrałeś. To gorzej. Hahahahaha. O mój bosze, nie dość że król dramy to jeszcze bez gustu – V chyba przeżywał najlepszą chwilę swojego życia, patrząc jak Johnny zaczyna się naburmuszać.  
\- Tak, Valerie! To miał być hołd! Nowy początek!  
\- Hołd. Hehehe, przyznaj się, to było kolejne umartwianie się w pokucie za kłótnię w Mikoshi, jak rzucanie fajek czy danie mi się pobić.  
\- Zamknij się V – nowa twarz Johhnego wyglądała przekomicznie, robiąc perfekcyjne złudzenie nadętej obrażonej nastolatki zranionej do cna.  
\- ...Możemy wrócić do „zlecenie sprofanowania świeżego grobu V”, bardzo proszę? Tym że Johnny jest obecnie panienką Valerią i brakiem moich kwiatków do szpitala zajmiemy się później. Chociaż nie, właśnie ci to wybaczam, skoro myślałeś że nie było po mnie co zbierać. Wracamy do tematu pochowania V w tajemnicy, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem że rzeczony żyje. Zestresowaliście biedną staruszkę - ostro wypowiedziane słowa Rouge przywróciły porządek. Ni cholery nie wyglądała jak biedna staruszka. Bardziej jak ktoś kto zaraz zadba o straszliwa i bolesna zemstę a na razie oczekuje posłuszeństwa.

Johnny przysiadł na podłodze, oparty o łózko, tak żeby nie musiał na nikogo patrzeć. I zaczał mówić, głosem zduszonym, głuchym, pustym:

\- Już sama wszystko wiesz. V nie żył, pochowałem medalion, planowałem ucieczkę z miasta, ustawiłem wiadomośc pożegnalną do wysłania wszystkim bliskim V żeby mogli się pożegnać i nie czekać nadaremno na to że wróci. Załatwiając sprawy podpisałem się jako Valerie Linder - Wetchnął cięzko po czym kontynuował- Alt jak to Alt, poczekała do ostatniej chwili żeby dać mi znać o czekającej niespodziance. Sadystyczne, ale zasługiwałem. Dała mi pocierpieć trzy długie, jebane tygodnie, żebym mógł zobaczyć jak wyglądają konsekwencje. A potem...Myślałem że to ciebie miała na myśli. Rouge znaczy. A to był V, wdrukowany w tego tam, już gotowy do dalszych przygód. Anulowałem wysyłanie wiadomości. Napisałem do Victora, żeby V miał chociaż jedną przyjazną twarz, sam nie myślałem że V będzie chciał mnie oglądać na oczy. Nie po tym co zrobiłem. O grobie zapomniałem. Dużo się działo.  
\- Masz rację. Wiedziałam. Albo raczej: spodziewałam się czegoś takiego. Czekałam żeby sprawdzić czy się przyznasz. Naprawdę się zmieniłeś.  
\- Ej, ale wisiorek chce z powrotem. Szukałem go jak wstałem.  
Johnny odwrócił się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Po tym wszystkim co właśnie powiedziałem... twoja reakcja to „oddaj mi wisiorek”?  
\- Tak. Oddaj mi wisiorek, Lubiłem go. I kurwa, ogarnij pisanie, epitafium mi wymyśliłeś chujowe. Taki niby wielki tekściarz a napisał mi "marzyciel". Pffff.  
Victor nie rozumiał tej wymiany zdań. Nie miał też dobrodusznego serca V. Za to miał pytania:  
\- Czyli jak mówisz że V nie żył...  
\- Nie żył. Tylko jeden z nas mógł wrócić z Mikoshi, wróciłem ja. Ukradlem to ciało.  
\- A V który tam leży....  
\- Cyberbogini dokonała cybercudu. Jezus potrzebował trzech dni i bycia Bozym Synem. Alt ogarnęła coś podobnego w trzy tygodnie, dla V. Ja legalnie nadal pozostaje mordercą, po prostu istota wyższa przywróciła moją ofiare do życia.  
\- Czyli...  
\- To nadal V, po prostu jego Relic był robiony na lewo. Po to poszliśmy do Arasaki. Użyć technologii Relica żeby go uratować. Miał być wgrany we własną głowę. Wyszło.... sam wiesz jak.  
\- Ej! Drama King! Wiesz że znowu płaczesz?  
\- V, naprawdę, myslisz że to dobra chwila na takie zachowanie?- do rozmowy strąciła się Rouge, karcącym tonem nauczycielki matematyki  
\- Każda będzie dobra. Jeeez, przestań się mazać, księżniczko Valerio. Żyję, i czy to była twoja świadoma decyzja czy nie- żyję w lepszej kondycji niż gdybyśmy podjęli decyzję tak jak wtedy planowaliśmy. Znaczy dobrze wyszło. Nie planowaliśmy tego, ale właśnie dzięki temu co zrobiłeś, odkryłeś najlepsze rozwiązanie. Gdybyś inaczej myślał, wszystko skończyłoby się dużo gorzej. A ja oceniam po efektach. Efekt to trochę jednak wygranko. Ba. Obaj żyjemy. Całkiem zwycięstwo. Oddawaj mi moją komórkę, pisz do cmentarza że zrobiłeś symboliczny nagrobek i wyszło na to że niepotrzebnie, przepraszasz za fatygę, czy mogą ci oddać zawartość szuflady, bardzo prosisz. I weź na luz. Nadal możemy być przyjaciółmi tylko daruj obciążanie twoimi wyrzutami sumienia. W ogóle je ogarnij. Mam dziwne przeczucie że życie prawie miesiąc myśląc że mnie zabiłeś to była całkiem adekwatna kara.  
\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć?  
\- Bo mnie kochasz. Byłeś w mojej głowie. Stąd wiem. Jak chcesz dodatkowej kary to bądź grzecznym sekretarzem i obdzwoń wszystkich że dziś wracam do domu i wszystko ze mną ok. A ty Victor? Masz oficjalny zakaz uszkadzania Johnnego. Wiem że masz ochotę.


	5. Rozdział 5: O siostrach i pożytkach z kłamania

* * *  
\- Siostra-bliźniaczka, serio? Przedstawiłeś mnie jako siostrę- bliźniaczkę? Czemu zawsze mi to robisz jak gadasz z tym gliną? - Johnny nie krył oburzenia.  
\- Co robię?  
\- Jesteś dla mnie złośliwy. Jestem prawie pewny że wtedy przeleciałeś go ze złośliwości.  
\- Wcale nie! Po prostu był szarmancki i uroczy. Wracając do kwestii twojego bycia bliźniaczką: obawiam się że alternatywny sposób przedstawienia cię Riverowi mógłby skończyć się tobą na dnie zatoki - V właśnie odprawił pierwszego gościa jakiego miał w mieszkaniu po powrocie ze szpitala do swojego mieszkania. Johnny tymczasowo bezdomny i bez grosza z nim zamieszkał. Siedzieli na kanapie i gadali przy kolacji, czyli dziwnej brei przyniesionej przez troskliwego jak zawsze Rivera- To były policjant, wciąż może mieć nawyki. Poza tym bardzo się przejął moim zniknięciem. Jakiś też czas będzie układał sobie w głowie że jego niedoszły mąż nie ma już cycków. Nie komplikujmy mu. I to jednak prostsze niż prawda, nie? Dwoje identycznego niegdyś rodzeństwa z którego jedno się w końcu zdecydowało na bycie facetem po całości, w komplecie z ciałem wkrótce potem jak pozbyło się raka mózgu a drugie jest nadmiernie dramatyczne i chciało nagrobkiem uczcić transformacje jest łatwiejsze do wyjaśnienia niż „złodziej ciał i jego ofiara w wypalonym korpo-zdzirze gdzie cudem nikt nie zauważył podmianki, ale spoko, bo nie ma problemu, nikt nie ma o nic żalu, może poza głupim epitafium jakie mi napisał jak już tamten postanowił mnie pochować trzy tygodnie po fakcie zresztą, poza tym w historii są dwa chipy Relic zagnieżdzone w ludzkich głowach w tym jeden robiony na lewo a jeden wykradziony Arasace i to samemu Yorinobu, no i generalnie jest nas dwóch facetów, ale jedno ciało ma cycki i dostał je akurat ten któremu może to przeszkadzać a w ogóle to przez pewien czas ten drugi siedział mi w głowie gdzie robił za gadającego raka i prawie mnie nie zabił tym siedzeniem a teraz będę się nim opiekował bo ma do nadrobienia pięćdziesiąt lat jak go nie było a puszczenie go samopas zwykle kończy się najebaniem z gwiazda rocka, albo wypadkiem samochodowym, ciągiem brania wszystkiego co się dało i wydaniem całej kasy na tatuaż albo chociaż próbą ucieczki z miasta”  
\- Dobra dobra, zrozumiałem. Jestem zjebany. Ale kurwa siostra?  
\- Nie narzekaj już. Sam pierwszy wpadłeś na pomysł przedstawiania się żeńskim imieniem innym ludziom. I to jeszcze głupim imieniem. Panno Valerio.  
\- Valerie, nie Valeria, przecież wiesz! I nie jako twoja pieprzona bliźniaczka! Mogę być babą, ale nie chcę być twoją siostrą!  
\- Właśnie... możesz być jak ty to mówisz... babą... a czy no wiesz... chcesz być? Możemy ci pomóc to ...odkręcić... może nie Victor, jego raczej unikaj bo jestem prawie pewien ze już i tak obmyśla jak zainscenizować twoją śmierć żeby wyglądała na tragiczny wypadek, ale znam wielu naprawdę spoko ripperdoców. Możesz być znowu gwiazdą rocka ze swoją starą mordą.  
\- Nie wiem kurwa. Może? Nie zastanawiałem się. Mówienie o sobie „ona” nie było takie najgorsze. Nie przeszkadzało mi bycie Valerie. Było lepsze niż bycie Johnnym.  
\- Księżniczko ty moja najdroższa. Ubierasz się w same worki. Nie możesz nawet patrzeć na to ciało, chociaż ok, to może wina tego że było konkretnie moje. A ostatnie trzy tygodnie generalnie spędziłeś generalnie nienawidząc samego siebie, więc niespecjalnie to daje ogląd.  
\- No mówię ze nie wiem, kurwa. Daj mi czas, na razie moja płeć to „wyjebane” i zostawmy tak to na chwilę, ok? Kwestię gwiazdy rocka też. Chciałem świeżego startu. Teraz kurwa nie wiem. A ty mnie właśnie zrobiłeś siostrą, kurwa.  
\- Właściwie... co ci przeszkadza w byciu kojarzonym jako moja rodzina? Wkurwia cię to bardziej niż nazywanie cię księżniczką, więc sprawa musi być poważna. Tak nagle cię obraża że ktoś może pomyśleć że mieliśmy wspólnych rodziców?  
\- Ej, całkiem spoko być księżniczką. Chyba mam kink na roleplaying rodziny monarszej i w ogóle. Och, V, nikt nigdy nie traktował mnie tak specjalnie jak ty – rzęsy Johnego zatrzepotały zalotnie w szyderczym geście– I w dupie mam czy to obraźliwe mieć z tobą wspólnych rodziców. Tylko wkurwia mnie że jest całkiem sporo rzeczy których nie robi się z siostrą, a które chciałbym robić z tobą.  
\- A co się stało z „hurr durr, Kerry nie miał szans, bo mial kutasa, jestem taki hetero”?  
\- Raz, że kłamałem. To akurat nie było przeszkodą. A dwa: od razu pomyślałeś o seksie? Wow, ktoś tu jest napalony.  
\- No dobra, to wymień coś jeszcze, czego według ciebie nie wypada robić z siostrą i co tak strasznie cię irytuje.  
\- Ok, masz mnie, chodziło mi o seks.  
\- Nadal oswajasz się z tym ciałem, ja oswajam się z moim, jak planowałeś nasz seks?  
\- Oesuuuuuu, nie mówiłem że teraz. W ogóle.  
\- W ogóle to będziemy martwić się później. Na razie będziemy kłamać że jesteś moją bliźniaczką, tak długo jak to będzie konieczne żeby utrzymać cię przy życiu. No i poza zainteresowaniem takich mend jak Hellman. Jesteś w końcu pierwszym zagnieżdżonym Reliciem na świecie.  
\- Twoja księżniczka wie jak pozostawać wyjątkową. - znów to sarkastyczne trzepotanie rzęsami, jeszcze w komplecie z ustami w dzióbek  
\- Debil. Też cię kocham. Rozważam nawet ponowne przemyślenie kwestii "seksu teraz".

* * *  
Przemyślenia były raczej krótkie. I owocne. I zupełnie bez uszanowania na obowiązkowy okres rekonwalescencji po wyjściu ze szpitala. Leżąc leniwie na łóżku, jak zawsze w poprzek, znów zaczęli gadać.  
\- Czyli co, będzie jakaś oficjalna wersja dla publiczności? Gotowa historia co będziesz ją powtarzał ludziom?  
\- A żebyś wiedział. Będzie. Żadych korporacyjnych eksperymentów z nieśmiertelnością, żadnego zostawiania na przymusową wycieczkę za Blackwall w jedną stronę. Zrobiłem właśnie epicką jazdę z włamaniem się do Arasaki w trzy osoby bo miałem taki kaprys i poza ogólnym rozpierdolem i kradzieżą wkręciłem ich jeszcze w nasze – moje i Rouge- rachunki za szpital żeby numer był jeszcze lepszy. Nowe, płaskie ciało mam żeby uczcić wygranie z rakiem w mózgu. Przyjechała pomieszkać ze mną jakiś czas moja identyczna siostra. Lepsza taka legenda, niż żeby miała cię wykończyć w akcie pomsty na przykład taka Panam, mama Welles czy nawet Padre- jestem jego ulubionym wnuczkiem jakiego nie miał, wiesz? Nawet Wakako kochana staruszka gotowa sprzedać mnie Arasace za pół kanapki z ogórkiem w gruncie rzeczy mnie całkiem lubi i byłoby jej przykro jakby znała prawdę. No i lepsze to niż moje budowanie całej opinii u fixerów jeszcze raz od zera jako nowa osoba.  
\- Nie podoba mi to się V. Ni chuja mi się to nie podoba.  
\- Wszystko będzie spoko. Tak brzmi nawet sensowniej i mniej niedorzecznie niż prawda. Mówiłem ci to już przy załatwianiu spraw z Riverem. Pójść dziś z tobą do Kerrego czy tak polubiłeś dostawanie w mordę na pierwszy rzut oka na ciebie że ryzykujesz pierwszą wizytę sam?

Johnny poszedł sam.  
Szybko pożałował.  
Kerry w najlepszym momencie ganiał go z kijem bejsbolowym i krzykiem domagał się wyjaśnień co zrobił żeby wmanipulować V w oddanie mu ciała i czemu kłamał w wiadomościach.  
V i tak musiał przyjechać i wszystko tłumaczyć, oczywiście.


	6. Rozdział 6: Z wizytą wpada Misty

Następnego dnia wpadła Misty oddać Nibblesa i przynieść trochę nowych ubrań bo nowe ciało V wymagało co najmniej częściowej wymiany szafy, korposzmat mimo że smukły nadal miał trochę inne proporcje.

  
Nie było sensu odwalać całej szopki z siostrą pamiętając że Misty była zaangażowana w sprawę od samego początku, więc po prostu jej nie odwalali. Johnny został przedstawiony jako Johnny we własnej w końcu osobie, V miał okazję ponarzekać że korposzmat nie miał prawie żadnych wszczepów i czeka go ogarnianie ich wszystkich jeszcze raz. Oczywiście też nie omieszkał poinformować dziewczyny o wczorajszym ściąganiu Johnego z dachu rezydencji Kerrego. No po prostu musiał.

\- ….szczęście że miał te wszczepy do skoków, wiesz te co je kupiliśmy kiedyś w Pacyfice żeby się powygłupiać jednego dnia. Inaczej nie wiem jakby dał radę wytrzymać do mojego przyjazdu bez ciężkich obrażeń ciała. Kerry wydawał się bardzo zdeterminowany żeby pomścić mój tragiczny zgon, ni chuj nie szło mu wyjaśnianie że nie trzeba, na ta specjalną okazję jeszcze sobie poczeka, tak z kilka dekad, mam nadzieję. Johnny musiał po mnie dzwonić żebym przyjechał go ratować. Więc wyobraź sobie to- podjeżdzam na podjazd, gotów rozładować sytuację, Kerry mnie nawet nie dostrzega bo w jedwabnym szlafroczku macha groźnie bejsbolem na trawniku i wrzeszczy, z dachu odwrzaskuje mu Johnny że chyba go pojebało, w ogóle nie wiem jak tam wskoczył, ja tak wysoko nie umiałem a to przecież te same nogi, nie? A wtedy Kerry zaczyna w niego rzucać doniczkami z jakimś nie wiem, chyba aloesem, Johnny na to że chuj mu te roślinki zrobiły i żeby je lepiej zostawił, na to Kerry zaczął drzeć się na niego gorzej że kurwa ważniejsze dla niego roślinki od ludzi, kolegę zajebał a badyli mu szkoda. No mówię ci, komedia. Czasem nie mogę uwierzyć że ta dwójka jest od nas tyle starsza, a jeden z nich ma nawet dwójkę całkiem wyrośniętego potomstwa które się do niego przyznaje. Tak często zachowują się jak jebnięte dzieci, serio. No, ale przynajmniej wiem już jak wygląda Johnny jak za bardzo wczuwa się w bycie kotkiem i drze ryja z dachu na który go ktoś zagonił i z którego nie wie jak zejść. Bardzo zabawnie.  
\- Miło was widzieć... takich szczęśliwych  
\- Johnny jak już zlazł z tego dachu to dopiero był szczęśliwy. Kerry jak wszystko w końcu ogarnął chyba jeszcze bardziej. Obawiam się że ta sielanka skończy się co najmniej jednym zaproszeniem do trójkąta.  
\- V! Proszę cię! Chciałam żeby wam sie lepiej układało, ale chyba nie aż tak. Lepiej zmieńmy temat. Wiecie już co będziecie robić, no wiesz, dalej? Z życiem?  
\- Ja wracam do pracy jak tylko Victor mi pozwoli, na razie mam odpoczywać, fuj. Johnny z tego co mi mówił, ostatnie trzy tygodnie jako panna Valeria udzielał lekcji gry na gitarze. Jeszcze nie wie czy wraca do bycia gwiazdą rocka ale przynajmniej jakiś czas chce być jeszcze nauczycielką. No i Rouge zaproponowała że nauczy mnie podstaw pracy fixera jakbym chciał... No nie wiem, myślę że to może być zabawne, ile w końcu można się uganiać za Maelstormem i Kosiarzami czy kitrać się po śmietnikach przy kolejnych włamaniach? Kiedyś to musi w końcu stracić czar nowości i przygody. I wtedy przyda się nowy zawód. Nie mówię że zaraz, ale na przyszłość to jest jakiś plan.  
\- A o obiedzie u Mamy Welles pamiętasz? I o tym że masz przyjść z ….siostrą?  
\- Tak, tak, pamiętam. Już zdążyła zaktualizować zaproszenie i jest bardzo tego mojego nowego rodzeństwa ciekawa, już mi mówiła... Mam tylko nadzieję że w adopcyjnym ciągu jaki teraz przejawia – no wiesz, ja, ty...- nie zaadoptuje z rozbiegu Johnnego Silverhanda. Mama Welles, kobieta która chyba nawet nie jest świadoma że boją się jej wszyscy Valentinosi w mieście i drży przed nią pół Heywood -co czyni ją jeszcze straszniejszą- i legendarny terrorysta od podłożenia bomby nuklearnej w centrum miasta? Oni we dwójkę mogą być przerażającym duetem. Oby skończyło się na niezręcznym obiadku. W innym wypadku to może być iskra do co najmniej wojny gangów na trzy dzielnice. Jak będziemy mieli szczęście.  
\- Wiesz co? Teraz ja też czuję się zaniepokojona. Zapalę dziś parę świec w intencji pokojowej koegzystencji tej dwójki z resztą świata. Zawsze warto być przezorną.

* * *

Johnny słuchał rozmowy V z Misty jednym uchem, dodawać od siebie nic nie chciał. Coś tam wspominali wczorajszy wieczór- wieczór jak wieczór, miewał dziwniejsze. A potem przeszli na jakieś tam ploteczki co go jeszcze mniej ciekawiły.  
To co było ważne, pomyślał głaszcząc kota, to fakt że Nibbles totalnie wolał jego od blond wersji V. Hahaha! Od teraz to jego kot. Postanowione. Nibbles sam zdecydował.  
Zabierze go ze sobą jak wszystko się znów zjebie. Bo że się zjebie, miał absolutna pewność. Na razie wszystko szło za dobrze. Johnny wiedział że jeśli tylko przez chwilę będzie u niego dobrze, tym bardziej coś się musi zepsuć się bardziej. Wierzył w jakiś rodzaj kosmicznej równowagi, gdzie kosmiczną równowagą było to że ma rozpierdol w życiu i w głowie i nikt go nie kocha a wszelakie odstępstwa od tej normy są tym bardziej okrutnie karane później. Na pewno istnieją siły które dbają żeby był zawsze odpowiednio nieszczęśliwy, był pewien. A teraz musiał zaciągnąć srogi karmiczny dług na poczet przyszłych dramatów samym tylko tym że Alt ogarnęła jak wgrać engram V na lewo. Coś strasznego na pewno się jeszcze stanie. Był pewien.

A V mu wczoraj powiedział że go kocha. Chociaż chuj wie, może żartował. E, na pewno żartował. Niby za co miałby go kochać. Pewnie mówi tak każdej osobie jaką zabiera do łóżka. Z taką twarzą musi uciekać się do sztuczek. A nie, czekaj, teraz Johnny ma tą twarz. A V inaczej gadał z Riverem. Kurwa. To Johnny już nic nie rozumiał.

Ale miał nadzieje że nim wszystko się posypie będzie miał okazję spytać V jak to jest pójść do łóżka z samym sobą.

No, w każdym razie, jak będzie odchodził to zabiera kota. Nibbles był naprawdę zajebistym zwierzakiem.

* * *

Niedługo potem Misty musiała wychodzić- V obiecał Johnnemu że podwiezie go w okolicę jego dawnego mieszkania sprawdzić czy dzieciak którego uczył gry na gitarze będzie chciał trochę dodatkowych lekcji, biorąc pod uwagę że Johnny w końcu nigdzie nie wyjechał i nadal miał czas na trochę charytatywnej edukacji. Woleli uwinąć się z tym w jakiejś ludzkiej porze.  
Postanowili że gadać pójdzie sam Johnny, V zostanie w samochodzie i poczeka.  
V miał pewne wątpliwości czy chłopak w ogóle wciąż będzie miał na czym grać, biorąc pod uwagę że gitarę dostał od „patrz na mnie, jestem mistrzem dramatycznego gestu” Silverhanda.  
Dawanie drogiego sprzętu dzieciakowi w tamtej części miasta? V znał życie na tyle żeby bać się że pewnie gitara wylądowała tego samego dnia w lombardzie, zastawiona przez rodziców, przy odrobinie szczęścia bez dodatkowej porcji przemocy domowej do kompletu. Chyba że dzieciak był naprawdę sprytny i potrafił przemycić coś tak dużego żeby nie widzieli. Cóż, zobaczą jaki z niego był mądrala.

Stevie nie był mądralą. Był całkiem zwykłym, nieco bardziej wygadanym niż inne, dzieciakiem.  
Gdy przyjechali akurat bawił się w cos sam na podwórzu, jego ojciec z kolegami okupowali schodki przed wejściem jak zwykle.

Chłopak całkiem dobrze zniósł tłumaczenie że „pannę Valerie” zatrzymały w mieście ważne sprawy i póki co zostaje, ale będzie podjeżdżać z innego adresu. Nawet z uśmiechem jakby znał sekret zapytał czy ten blondyn przy samochodzie jest tymi ważnymi sprawami. Bezczelny dzieciak. Johnny lubił go coraz bardziej.  
Tata dzieciaka dużo gorzej zniósł dwie połamane nogi. „Panna Valerie” wciąż miała wszczepy bojowe jakie instalował dla siebie V i raczej mało cierpliwości dla ludzi którzy okradają własne dzieci. Johnny wiele rozumiał, i naprawdę, naprawdę starał się wprowadzać swoje nowe zasady w życie, tak jak mówił dzieciakowi tamtego dnia jak V wrócił do życia- no ale są granice. Menel oddał jego nowiutką, pieczołowicie wybierana gitarę do lombardu! To totalnie zasługiwało na wyjątek od reguły! TO już było osobistą zniewagą. Osobiste zniewagi były osobną kategorią w kodeksie moralnym nawet zreformowanego Johnnego Silverhanda.  
V by pewnie tak gwałtownie nie zareagował, pewnie zaprzestałby na prostym zastraszaniu i zmuszeniu tatusia do oddania gitary. No, co najwyżej złamałby jedną rękę. Ale starałby się nie. Cóż, póki co Johnny pozostał silniejszy. Jaki pech przeokropny że V nie miał go, biedny, słaby rekonwalescent jak powstrzymać. Och, jaka szkoda. Jaki V był teraz słabiutki. Ojej. No i co by Victor powiedział, przecież miał się oszczędzać!  
Johnny gitarę też odzyskał. Obietnica regularnych lekcji dwa razy w tygodniu musiała tatusiowi zabrzmieć jak groźba.

* * *

Stevie był wniebowzięty. Jego delikatna i krucha nauczycielka gitary która często była zbyt słaba żeby samej zrobić zakupy, znała wszystkie smutne piosenki świata i tyle mówiła o wybaczaniu i niereagowaniu przemocą na przemoc właśnie spuściła jego staremu wpierdol stulecia.  
Oczywiście, przemoc była zła, no ale miło zobaczyć jak ktoś przychodzi człowiekowi z pomocą.

* * *

Powrót do domu Johnny i V zaliczyli w szampańskich humorach, gadając jeden przez drugiego.  
Ostatecznie we dwóch zdecydowali żeby spieniężyć dom korpo-szmata bez oglądania co tam w środku miał, dochodząc do jakże logicznego wniosku że skoro jeden z nich już w NIM mieszka to naprawdę nie chcą oglądać jeszcze wnętrza jego chaty na dodatek. Jak to powiedział V, to już wydawało się zbyt intymne.

Tematu tamtego seksu pierwszego wieczora póki co nie podejmowali.  
Johnny się bał zaczynać temat, V nie wiedział po co miałby. Czymże jest w końcu seks wśród przyjaciół? Niczym ważnym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dziwnie tak pisać, wiedząc że tyle osób robi to lepiej.
> 
> No, ale nazwijmy to pewnym ćwiczeniem dla samej siebie: trochę z pokory, a trochę z leczenia perfekcjonizmu.


End file.
